


Hidden in the Sheets

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Major character death - Freeform, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	Hidden in the Sheets

Max silently hung his coat up on the stand by the door and looked around the loft. It was silent, the curtains were drawn blocking out the mid-day sun, dust lined the unused bookshelves. Two tea cups sat on the kitchen bench, one drunk the other sitting full and cold. Max sighed closing his eyes for a moment. 

“Papa?” He yelled, walking further into the loft. The chairman darted out from behind the lounge. 

“Where is he boy?” Max asked leaning down the pat the cat on the head. Chairman just looked up at max with his yellow cat eyes, turned tail and ran into the bedroom down the hall. Max sighed again, something he found himself doing too much these days.

Four months ago Alexander Lightwood died. A mission went wrong. Alleyway. Blood. Bond broken.

“Papa?” Max asked again as he walked down the hallway towards his parent's room. 

Magnus was laying with covers pulled up over his head, he had felt Max when he had come into the wards but hadn't moved to greet his son at the door. 

"Papa?" a voice said has the bedroom door slowly opened. Magnus didn't move, his eyes not leaving the closed curtains. 

"Oh Papa" He heard as a body blocked his view and the bed sunk as the body sat down. "You need to get up Papa. Auntie Clary invited us around for dinner" Max said reaching out to brush the hair from his father's forehead. Magnus didn't reply, but he slowly flicked his hand so that the bedroom door opened again, the meaning hanging heavy in the air. Max bit his lip to stop the tears that we building jun his eyes. 

"Okay, I'll go. But I need you Papa." Max said before closing the door behind him. 

Magnus pulled the covers over his head and cried. 


End file.
